Forever Begins Now
by MonsterMovie
Summary: Oneshot, Jacob/Alice. I was reading Breaking Dawn and I was thinking how awesome it would be if Jacob and Alice got together so here ya are... Warning: Slightly Lemonish and possibly the worlds cheesiest ending.


**

* * *

**

Dun dun duuuuuun!!

**Yes I'm a mad hatter... How did you guess?**

**Thanks to Annie-Rose (my unofficial Beta Reader, she came across some mistakes that even I didn't pick up)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Genie: I shall grant you three wishes**

**Me: Uuum... I wish I owned Twilight**

**Genie: Sorry I can't give you ownership of someone elses creation**

**Me: Damn!**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I'm so sick of this. Jasper won't leave me alone. The newly weds, Edward and Bella, are almost unbearable to be around. At least Emmett and Rosalie left for South America yesterday, which might clear up this unusually crowded house. Jacob, Seth and Leah had been hanging around a lot lately. Jacob especially.

"Hello bloodsucker" Jacob's husky voice came from behind the couch.

"Well that explains the wet dog smell" I replied coldly.

"Aw come on Al" I cringed; Jacob seemed to have adopted a new nickname for me.

"Never call me that"

"Never call you what? Al?"

I groaned, I couldn't take much more of this. I left the room as quickly as I could and went deep into the forest.

After cooling down a bit I went back to the house, Jacob was still on the couch only this time he was asleep, thankfully.

"Alice, where have you been?" Jasper's frantic voice came from the top of the stairs.

"I'm fine Jazz, why do you worry so much?"

He had no answer for this

"Jazz I can see the future, remember, if something dangerous was coming, I would know."

"Even so… I love you so much that I worry anyway"

"I love you too" I winced inwardly. I hated lying to Jasper like this, but I couldn't stand breaking his heart. Suddenly a wave of lust hit me and Jasper all but dragged me into our room.

**Jacob's POV**

_I don't think I can take much more of this_.

For the last three hours orgasmic noises had been coming from upstairs; I had to get out of the house.

"Jake" a voice said just before I stood to leave.

I groaned, what did Edward want?

"What" I complained "I've done nothing; I've been a good boy"

"I just need to talk to you, about…" he hesitated "Alice"

That caught me completely off-guard, why did he need to talk to me about _Alice_?

"I've been reading her thoughts" he said, answering my own thoughts "she doesn't love Jasper anymore"

I scoffed, interrupting him

"Well that's great" I said in the most sarcastic tone I could manage "but what's this got to do with me?"

"I was getting to that" he paused, thinking of what to say "she… well… she would kill me if I told you this, but since she can't see your future, she won't see me telling you this"

"Are you planning to get to the point any time soon" I said, interrupting him a second time.

"She loves you" he blurted out unexpectedly.

"Whaa…?" I felt myself fall off the couch in surprise, "she… me? But… Jasper… What?!"

He smiled at my reaction.

"ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS!!!"

"Cool it Jake, calm down"

A violent shudder shook through me,

"Yeah, yeah" I agreed "calm"

Couldn't he hear the happy couple upstairs, who were _still_ at it?

"Yep" he smirked "I can hear them and I'd just like to point out that Alice is actually faking it… in a way, what with Jasper influencing her emotions and stuff" His smirk eventually turned into a grin.

"How can you tell?"

"Mind reader" he started laughing though I had no idea why, "remember"

"Oh right, yeah… what's so funny?"

"Nothing" he said a bit too quickly "'scuse me… I have to go find Bella."

I sighed,_ charming_.

"OI" I yelled. "shut up!"

Apparently they weren't listening, because they only grew louder. I gave up and left the house. When I hit the forest I phased and started running.

_Seth? Leah?_

No reply. Good. They were still with Sue and Billy. That would give me time to think, something I hadn't done in a while.

I kept going over it in my mind. Jacob Black and Alice Cullen, Alice Black, which sounded good. Wait a sec. I'm getting ahead of myself, I don't even know how I feel about her yet, I guess ever since Bella's been out of the picture… in a way. No doubt I _do_ like Alice; I'm just not sure how much.

_W-O-W, Jake. This is some pretty heavy stuff_

_SETH!! What the hell!_

_Sorry mate, I guess I should've told you I'd phased. That would've been the polite thing to do. I just didn't get a chance. So, you and Alice… how is that gon…_

_Shut up Seth_

_Your wish is my command_

We ran in silence for a few minutes.

_Hey, Seth._

_Yeah_

_You ever liked someone out of your reach_

_Yeah, of course. Why are you asking me though, I am the youngest in the pack._

_True, true. But I can't really ask Leah now. Can I?_

_Ha._ He barked a laugh _that is true. Don't worry 'bout it mate, if it's meant to be then it'll work out._

_Thanks._

_Hey guys what'd I miss? _Leah interrupted us.

_Nothing. I'm gonna go._

'_Kay, see ya Jake._

_Yeah, bye._

**Alice's POV**

I dressed quickly and cast a sorry look at Jasper who was still lying on the bed. He looked at me, confused. Then I left.

I ran. I ran towards the blank spot in my future, I knew I would find him there. He was at First Beach, standing on the edge of the water. The wind shook the trees surrounding the beach. A storm was coming, I could tell. Somehow the weather mirrored the feeling in my still heart. Even though our future together was a mystery, I could tell that we would have a future.

He turned to face me. A battle was raging inside. I could see it in his eyes. Without thinking we ran into each others arms. I wrapped my stone arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He pressed his lips to mine; it felt like someone was pressing a molten hot cloth to my mouth. I liked the feeling and tightened my grip on him. He wrapped his arms around my waist. Time seemed to vanish; we could have been standing on that beach for days or even weeks. Eventually we let go of each other.

"Alice" he began "I… I, um." He sighed "I love you, there I said it"

"If I could cry then I would" I admitted

"I don't want you to cry honey. I want you to be happy"

"I'll be happy as long as you're with me"

"Then you'll be happy forever"

"And forever begins now"

He kissed me again and took my hand, and then we ran. We didn't know where we were going. All we knew was, we were running towards our future and nothing could stop us. Nothing could hold us back. Everything was perfect now.

**--x--**

**Ooooo**

**So... whaddaya think?**

**Teehee... Cheesy ending  
:D**

**Review and you shall have a sweetie  
;D**

**Faith  
:D**


End file.
